


The Magician

by Ms_Maggie



Series: JSE EGOS - Origins [1]
Category: Septic egos, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti used to be a normal person, Gen, Marvin is like a little brother, Origin Story, also angst at the end, but there's a fight at the end, there's some family fluff somewhere in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Maggie/pseuds/Ms_Maggie
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Jacksepticeye egos came to be? Who were they before they became egos? Well, this is where it all started. One ego's action causes a domino effect on other egos.This origin series is my interpretation and headcanon on each of the egos' backstory.





	The Magician

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I wrote for this fandom (not the first one that I've wrote). I didn't intend for this one to be so long but i got a bit carried away. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

My name is Marvin. Marvin the Magnificent. As many of you know I am one of the most successful magicians in all of Europe (perhaps, even the world). One may see me as a common street magician. Even though that is partially true, but looks can deceive, I am also more powerful than other magicians. Some of them just read from a half-assed pamphlet they get from a dollar store, put on a cape and just slap on the title of a ‘magician’. Those "magicians" rely on trap doors, physics, or curtains. They don’t have the ability to use real magic as I do.

I, however, have one thing that I don’t share with others. Not even my closest friends. That thing is my origin story. As what most other magicians say, ‘A great magician never reveals their secrets’. I have to let this out if not, I’ll never forgive myself. It would be an everlasting pit in my gut.  
Here it goes.

 

I never knew my parents. I never had a family or an even a temporary family that would like to take me in as long as a week or two. I had too much energy and could not stay in one place for long. I roamed along the streets as a beggar as long as I could remember. Most of the time I would even try to steal from the vendors just to have at least one meal a day. Those days where I try to find shelter from the winter underneath bridges, alleyways, or wherever heat was available.

That is until the day I met him. I was around 15 at the time and I was roaming around the city park at around midnight. I heard quick footsteps coming from my right from the direction of the outlets. As I looked towards that direction, I had already been run over by the person who was running. He stumbled over but quickly regained his balance. I couldn’t make out the guy in the dim orange park lights but I noticed he was bleeding from a gunshot wound from his left arm. He had a jacket filled it trinkets of some sort. He looked agitated that he was being closely followed by the authorities.  
“Shit”, he muttered as he scrambled up a low hanging tree by the side and acrobatically jumped towards the higher branches.  
I heard the cops approaching and their flashlights pointed directly at me. “FREEZE!” Scared, I lifted my hands over my head and balled up on the ground. 5 cops suddenly surrounded me with bobby sticks in hand, ready to attack if I intended to resist.  
“Oh, never mind. It’s just a kid”. They lowered their batons and lifted me up. One cop, trying to catch their breath, said,” Hey kid... we’re looking for... a robber. He came through this area. Do you by any chance know in which direction the suspect went?”  
Even though it was completely dark in the woods, I felt the crook’s eyes in the trees watching me. A sensation that felt as he was almost begging me to lie for him and if I were to sell him out, I had a feeling he would scope me out soon. Quickly I pointed towards the opposite direction the wounded man was hiding. The officers thanked me and ran in that direction.

After pretending to walk away, in case any more officers were around, I looked up to the tree branches. He wasn’t there anymore. He made his escape so stealthily like he was a ghost. That’s very impressive. However, the man left a trail of fine jewelry that would have to lead the cops toward him if I hadn’t picked them up. I couldn’t return the stolen goods to the author the cops. If I did, I would sure be locked up.

The trail of jewelry leads to an abandoned hotel in a deserted slum neighborhood about 5 or so kilometers away from the city limits. Graffiti covered every single inch of the buildings. Doors were kicked in, windows were rare in some homes, the paint on most homes was chipping away, revealing the structure of the buildings, and the amount of litter that was scattered everywhere was astounding. Inside the hotel, it was cleaner than its outside, everything was fine except the chipping paint, exposed wiring, and graffiti. There was dim white light coming from the end of the hallway from one of the rooms. Curiosity got the best of me as I headed towards the doorway.

The room was almost completely clean if it were not for the garbage bags that were stacked in the corner of the room. A small plastic coffee table was near a boarded up window. An old 90’s cassette/ radio was on top of one of those televisions that had an enormous back and a curved glass screen. As I looked to my left, I saw what was the supposed living room. Instead of a proper sofa, one of those seats from a minivan was up against the wall. The wall had a map of the city, labeled with pins, strings, and highlighted different colors.

I was suddenly pushed towards the nearest wall with brute force. Whoever it was had secured both my hands behind my back with one hand and had what I assumed to be a survival knife held at the back of my neck. “Who the hell are you and why the fuck are you here?” the unknown person said through clenched teeth with a menacing tone.

“I-I- uh- you left some of the jewelry behind f-from the park. I j-just came to give them back to you. T-They’re in my pockets,” I stammered, cold sweat coming down my forehead. I was careful not to move a single muscle or make any sudden movements. The man momentarily lowered the hand with the knife to where he had my arms secure and patted my sides, taking out the jewelry. He then returned the knife where it was originally,

“Nobody followed you right?” The survival knife pressed deeper into my neck. I whimpered and shook my head. “No, sir!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, sir!”

The man stepped back and let me go. I slumped to the floor, grabbing the back of my neck, thankful that I didn’t feel any open wounds. I got a good look at the man this time. He was a slim yet kind of built man of around his mid 20’s with dark emerald green dyed hair with the sides below the middle of his head kept at his natural brown hair color. His irises were a sea blue. He had black gauges in both of his ears. He had a stubbled beard that was barely growing out. The bullet wound he had had already been gauzed up with a bit of blood showing through the bandages.

“You got some guts to come all the way here, especially at this time of night. Now, go on back home to your parents before they won’t be able to find ya.” The man nodded his head towards the direction of the door.  
I didn’t move. Those words actually almost angered me. What made him think I had a place to go to? I just bit my bottom lip and looked at the floor. It was as if he could read through my expression. “Huh, you’re just like me then.” I looked up at him, seeing that his nonchalant expression showed a glimmer of sympathy before he turned the other direction.

“I’ll tell you what,” the man said as he opened a mini fridge that was partially filled with beer, sodas and couple bottles of water and grabbed a can of beer and a bottle of water. “Ya can stay with me under one condition.” He walked over to a cabinet partially filled with junk food. He grabbed a small bag of potato crisps and walked back to my direction. He tossed the bottle of water and crips at my direction. “Ya work with me.” I didn’t have another choice. Even though he threatened me just a few moments ago, I actually felt safe with him. The hotel actually felt like home for me. Yeah, compared to the other temporary homes that I was dropped into many times before, this one actually felt cozy and not like a prison. Pretty ironic, I know.  
I simply agreed as I opened the crisps.

“What’s your name,” I asked the man with my mouth full.

He paused for a moment as he drank from the can of beer and starred outside the shattered window.

“@/3*@^€37.”

\- - - - -

@/3*@^€37 was like an older brother to me. He too was a homeless person, but he didn’t let that affect him. You see, he was a professional crook. He found ways to enter the homes of the wealthiest noblemen in the country, even the ones with enhanced security, and come out with valuables. Plenty of them. With those riches, we gradually lived a lot better and barely ever went hungry. He was a nice fellow. He found ways to bring souvenirs and little gifts for me on the days when I slept in. The days when he took me to work with him, he would teach me the ropes on how to make a flawless heist without leaving a trace of evidence. It took me little to no time to catch up to his level of expertise.

One day @/3*@^€37 managed to rob a stagecoach by himself from some random noblemen’s ball and brought home a trunk filled with valuables. The usual cash, jewelry, and fine clothing were in there but one item caught my eye: this enormous leather-bound book. @/3*@^€37 didn’t think much of it and tossed it to the side. Curious, I went over to pick it up. It appeared that it had been centuries since it was last used. The pages were jagged with glyphs that were unknown to me and various notes bookmarked every few paragraphs. I felt a great connection with this book, like it was somehow my legacy.

“Hey @/3*@^€37, can I have this?”  
He looked at my direction and shrugged. “Sure. Knock yourself out.” He went back estimating the value of his stolen goods.

From that day onward, I would try to decipher the hidden language an learn from it. Then came the day when I found out what the book really was. @/3*@^€37 was out on his usual errand and I stayed behind studying the book. I was close to figuring out to figure out how to pronounce a sentence with the help of those notes. After carefully repeating the assumed words, I said:

“Solas an tine a mheaitseáil le m'anam”

For a solid minute, nothing happen. That was until I noticed that my right hand was on fire with a cyan flame. Of course, I freaked out and immediately went to the sink to try and put it out. The water did nothing. It stayed lit. Another thing I noticed about that flame was that it wasn’t hot like usual fire. It felt like nothing yet I felt a breeze come from it. It danced through my fingers and flew around me a bit until I made my hand into a fist. That extinguished the fire. I repeated the phrase, the same fire appeared on my right hand again.  
This book was magic!  
For the entire day, I tried to annunciate as many spells, only managing to get 4 spells working: a shape-shifting spell (in which I managed to turn into a cat), some kind of bounding spell (in which I managed to get chains to appear from the ground and wrap around a coffee table and break it), a levitation spell, and a teleportation spell.

This was amazing! This could be life changing! I had to show someone! I had to sh-

There was the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut. @/3*@^€37 had come back from his profession but unfortunately came empty-handed. As a result, he was in a bad mood. And usually, if he was upset, he should not be bothered by anyone for whatever reason for a while. I had to take that chance.

“Hey, @/3* - “ I started.

“Not now,” he let out a low growl. @/3*@^€37 muttered some words and walked his way to the cabinet where he usually kept the whiskey. He turned to the direction where the table used to stand, only to see the small slivers of white plastic that remained. “The fuck happened to the coffee table?”

“Never mind that. I’ll fix that later. Can I show you something?”

He sighed and rubbed his free hand down his face. “Alright Marv, what’s killing ya lately?”

“Okay, you remember that old book you gave me a few months ago?”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“Well, I found out that it’s a spell book! I said enthusiastically.

@/3*@^€37 looked unamused. “Really? That’s a big pile of bull shit.”

“No no no, I can prove it! Watch this!” I stuck out my right hand and began the chant. “Solas an tine a mheaitseáil le m'anam”  
Immediately the cyan flame lit once again, this time brighter than previously; bright enough to light up the room. It encircled my entire right forearm. @/3*@^€37 dropped the bottle of whiskey from being surprised and backed up three or four paces. I closed my fist and the fire was extinguished.

“JESUS FU- What the hell was that?!”

“Magic!” I chirped.

“Are you alright?” He grabbed my hand and checked for any damage.

“Yeah, I’m fine. The fire doesn’t burn at all.” I repeated the spell again and the fire once more shone on my hand. @/3*@^€37 once more backed up, this time only a bit less. “See!” I moved the fire along my other hand and both my hands were now lit with the flame. He slowly reached out to touch the fire and as I promised, it hadn’t burned him.  
“Woah...”

“How about you try saying the spell?”

“Um, I’m not sure Marvin,” @/3*@^€37 replied. After I repeatedly pleaded him to, he gave in. He tried to say it but he butchered the pronunciation the first few times. After I taught him how to correctly say it, it finally happened.

“Solas an tine a mheaitseáil... le m'anam”

Unlike how my first try with the spell, his flame lit up immediately after he said those last words. A violent whirlwind of lime green fire danced on his palm. @/3*@^€37 leaned back as the fire licked at everything and grew upward; he was frozen in a mixture of amazement, fear, and concern. “Marvin! How do you get rid of it?!” He yelled.

“Make a fist!”

He made a fist, but there were still embers of lime green that still escaped. After he tried shaking his hands as one were to shake water off their hands, the fire finally went out. He looked around, looking at some of the minor damage his flame caused. The ceiling and parts of the wall had some soot that had an appearance like black mold. The plastic coffee table was now partially melted into the tile kitchen floor. Anything nearby that was paper was now nothing but ashes.

@/3*@^€37 looked at me with his jaw dropped. “Woah! Okay. Maybe I pronounced that wrong. I’m not trying that again.” He gave a nervous chuckle. “You can keep your magic to yourself.

“Oh come on, you barely even tried. Give it another go,” I pressured him.  
“And burn this place down? No,” he grabbed his wrist and sighed “,... but it seems you’ve got the hang of it. Why don’t you keep practicing? Maybe you’ll be a hit with the public someday.”

My eyes lit up with joy. Those motivational words would drive me to a new path to use my newfound powers to good use.

@/3*@^€37 grabbed a half bottle of whiskey and headed towards the direction of his bedroom. “By the way, you’re cleaning up the soot, glass, and you’re getting a new coffee table,” he called out from his bedroom as he shut the door.

“Damn it!”  
————

6 years later, my experience with magic had gotten much better to the point where I didn’t have to say most of the spells and just think of them. Well, most of them. I now understood the book and to pronounce the language I had already become well known throughout parts of Europe. I’ve started out performing at parks, then at parties, and even private events. Now I have been scheduled to star in my own show in the city of London on my birthday. The day of one of my very first official show with a live audience of around 2,500.  
The day I cannot forget.

As I was getting ready in my dressing room, a knock came at my door.

“Come in!”

@/3*@^€37 came in with a box wrapped with a neon green bow. He wore a black tux and bow over his usual dark clothing. “There’s the star! Congrats on achieving stardom, bud.” He sat the box down on the counter next to me and rubbed one of his hands through my recently dyed hair. I chuckled as I tried to fix my hair back to its previous style.

“So what brings you here?” I asked.

“Just wanted to give you that little gift. Also, I got good news. I got us a new job. It pays ridiculously well!”

“Ah, that’s good. What is it?” I asked as I tore into the gift. There was a decorated white cat mask with black and red poker symbols (club, spades, heart, and diamond) drawn at the center of the forehead. Green was used to color in the ears, pink was used for the whiskers and nose. Red accents were placed near the eyes that made it seem like winged eyeliner. The other contents in the box was a single throwing knife that was placed in a strapped holster and one of those iconic tied magic scarves that most magicians use. There was also this fancy looking dark purple cape that had this golden chain tying it together.

@/3*@^€37 sat on the counter beside me and started. “So, this random guy wants me to do away with an actor who owes him some family heirloom. You and I just have to see if we get the heirloom from them, if not, we just knock his head in. The guy would pay us over 30,000 euros to us. We can go after your gig is done for the day.”

I felt my face went cold and my jaw dropped. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” His smile never leaving his face.

You’ve been hired as a hit man. And you want me to help you with killing a man?”

“Well don’t think of it as killing, think of it as another burglary. As a matter of fact, you don’t have to kill him. You can just locate the guy and breaking down any defenses and leave the murder to me.”

My morality kicks in. “Are you listening to what you are saying? Does the life of a man matter to you?”

“It’s just a part of the job,” he replied, taking some steps back, placing his right hand on the counter.

“No @/3*@^€37! I’m done being a thief! I don’t want to go down that road if it means that I have to help with the murder. I want to start on a clean slate. I’m done being your puppet, being told what to do and so on. That’s all you’ve done ever done. This time you’ve crossed a line I would never think of doing!”

@/3*@^€37 just stood there. His expression, blank. He bit his lips as to hold back his words and looked down to the side. “Fine.” With clenched fists, he walked out of the dressing room with his back against me, ”... enjoy the show.” and slammed the door.

I let out a big sigh and sat down on the stool. I wished I hadn’t yelled or said most of the things I’ve said but I had to. I also wished that he hadn’t been so... you know what? Forget it. I have a few minutes until the show begins. I had to clear my mind and get in the zone. I’ll deal with these things later. I donned the cape, wore the scarf like a belt, strapped the knife to my left leg, and finally wore the cat mask.

It’s finally time.

I closed my eyes and muttered a spell. With a flash of cyan, I was at the center of the arena, surrounded by the cheering crowd and spotlights pointing at me. With a wave and a bow, I greeted everyone. “Greetings! My name is Marvin the Magnificent and welcome to my show!”

 

Everything was going excellent so far. The crowd was mesmerized and adored the tricks turned to the direction of the VIP seating to see a glimmer of light reflecting from the top row. As my eyes adjusted, I could make out someone holding a well-dressed man at knifepoint and drawing them away from peering eyes of the crowd.  
@/3*@^€37!

I had to do something fast before he carries out his plan.

“For this next trick, I need a volunteer from the audience!” Quickly, I pointed two fingers towards the top row where he was. My magic had immediately teleported  
@/3*@^€37 several meters away from me. He looked stunned and confused. With this opportunity, I raised both of my hands and chanted “Dall agus reoite in am!”

I had frozen the audience in time and they would not see what’s going on. Only @/3*@^€37 and I were unaffected by the spell. Like I had planned.

He had finally come to and realized what happened. “What the fuck Marvin!”

“I won’t let you do this @/3*.

“You said you weren’t going to do this job; you didn’t say I couldn’t do it. You’re not going to stop me.” He said through bared teeth as he walked towards the stands.

I teleported in from of him and pushed @/3*@^€37 back towards the center of the arena. “You want to run that by me again?” I teased. “I mean what I mean. This is for your own good.”

Knife in hand, @/3*@^€37 lashed out at me. No problem. With the skills that he had taught me while I was working with him, I knew just what to do. I quickly dodged his attack to my left side and grabbed the arm that held the knife. I then twisted his arm, which led him to drop the knife, and simultaneously tripped him that he fell to the dusty ground. I placed my foot on his back so that @/3* could no longer get up and kicked the knife away from his reach.

“I didn’t want to do this. Don’t start killing as a part of your job.”

He wheezed and let a smile creep onto his face, followed by a chuckle. “Did you think I just now decided to start killing? You are so naive.” Immediately, his body was surrounded by a familiar lime green flame.

“OH SHIT!” I yelled as I jumped away from him in surprise. How does he know to summon a spell without saying it? How?! I’m the magician here. He hasn’t had years of practice like I did.  
Or did he? Does he know all the tricks that I know? I fear the worse. I made a mistake of ever showing him the book.

“Rule one as a thief,” he started as he made the fire in his hands grow, “Always have a backup plan!” He began throwing fireballs in my direction. One narrowly missed me as I tried to block it. Emphasis on tried. It still managed to push me back towards the stands. I had to protect the crowd from this mad man’s attacks. I focused all my energy on generating a barrier all around the arena. The bubble is set up, now encasing me and the lunatic together.

“Rule number 2, never let your guard down!” @/3*@^€37 planted a roundhouse kick to the right side of my face which sent me flying to the other side of the arena. I did not have the strength to get up. My magic had drained my energy from setting up the barrier and I may have got a concussion from the impact of the kick. I had to get up. No matter how much my body screamed not to. I could not see. I put my hand to my face. My mask wasn’t there anymore, I felt blood drenching my hair.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I couldn’t do anything.

I was lifted up by the collar of my top. “Rule number 3. If there’s an obstacle, you get rid of it.”

I had to distance myself. I only have whatever few precious seconds to do so. I remembered my last resort; the throwing knife that I had strapped to my leg. My lightning fast reflexes, I grabbed it from its holster and jabbed it into his side. I heard a yelp of pain and a clatter of what I think was his knife. I swung my throwing knife downward once again for good measure. Another solid hit; another cry of pain. I crawled away from danger to where I felt I was at a safe distance.

I felt my magic replenishing. I took this advantage to do a minimal healing spell. The concussion was healed and I could once again see. @/3*@^€37 was hunched over, gripping his wounds: one slash across his chest and his side. He glared at me with such savagery and madness. Without warning, he took a dash to his knife and ran towards me.

With a hand stretched out towards him and eyes closed, I recited a spell without thinking.

“Chun ifreann leat!”

 

 

I slowly opened my eyes. @/3*@^€37 was gone. That trick... what did I say? What’d happened to @/3*@^€37? I looked around and the audience was frozen. Frozen in time. No this cannot be right. I rushed to get the book and found the spell to unfreeze time and recited the spell. Once it did, the audience appeared dazed.  
“No no no”, I thought to myself. He can’t be gone. My mind was scattering for some way that I could bring him back. There had to be something! There was always a spell for something! I summoned my spellbook from my room and i frantically flipped the pages, skimmed through the spells. My heart was beating a million kilometers an hour. Tears started crawling down my cheeks. Godammit! I gripped the edges of the book tighter and feel to my knees.

Suddenly the pages shot little light green static and started flipping on their own. I stood

I stood up. Book in hand. My mouth then uttered words that did not sound like my voice. My vision went blurry.

 

Fear dearmadta, scriosadh as an réaltacht seo. Ná lig duine ar bith cuimhneamh ar an nóiméad seo!

Cuimhneoidh an cat níos déanaí.

 

 

Everything

went

white.

 

 

Where am I? What was I trying to do again? There was a muttering crowd around me. I was confused. How did I get here? Why was I at the center of these people? I saw a decorated, bloody cat mask laying on the dirt floor with patches of dark puddles on the floor. Suddenly some of my memories came back. I remembered my name, my profession, some details of my childhood, hobbies. Yet, there was this odd feeling tugging at my heart and I could not.

“My name is Marvin, and that will conclude my act! Thank you all so very much for attending and hopefully, I will perform more in the near future! Farewell!” The crowd cheered louder, some tossing red roses and bouquets of other flowers to the arena. I took a deep bow. I made the gestures with my hands to teleport myself from the arena and in a flash of cyan I had appeared in my dressing room.

 

The show must go on.

 

The s3@rch must go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I will be writing origin stories for the other egos as well. Also, I MIGHT include some drawings inside the chapters when I figure out how to.
> 
> Also, Anti's name before is not @/3*@^€37. You'll have to decipher what his name was.
> 
> The spells are in Irish Gaelic. I used google translate for this since I don't know/ speak Irish. If I made any mistakes, please let me know and I'll try my best to fix it.
> 
>  
> 
> Be sure to visit my other social medias to see my other work:
> 
> Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/ms-maggie
> 
> Twitter: @Ms_Maggie99
> 
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqHQivp7JSmq-PbIK_sX0Mw?view_as=subscriber


End file.
